


gregariousTyranny [GT] began trolling epizooticBlight [EB]!

by inverts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arts, Boys Kissing, Homophobia, Karkat's foul mouth, M/M, Pesterlog, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverts/pseuds/inverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karon Vantas has a lot of shit on his plate, and cannot deal with this asshole's idiotic fuckery right now.</p><p>Warnings for homophobic slurs, and Karkat's foul mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gregariousTyranny [GT] began trolling epizooticBlight [EB]!

**Author's Note:**

> you guys...
> 
> you guys, I got bit by the species-swap plotbunny bug.
> 
> here is a little pesterlog from a point early in the 12 human's session. with bonus art!
> 
> hidden in the fic, there are **a few special shout outs to my inspiration** for this! ♥
> 
> bonus points to anybody who can catch them! gosh, I almost never use winking emotes, but I feel like just enough of an asshole tonight to throw one in.
> 
> ;]
> 
>  **WARNINGS FOR:** homophobic slurs and Karkat generally being an asshole.

  
\--gregariousTyranny [GT] began trolling epizooticBlight [EB]--   


GT: hi karon!   
EB: NO.   
EB: FUCK YOU.   
EB: WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU MY NEW CHUMHANDLE.   
EB: BETTER QUESTION, HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL TROLLING ME?   
EB: ARIA SAYS THE WHOLE WORLD IS BURNING, THERE ARE FUCKING METEORS FALLING EVERYWHERE.   
EB: I’M ACTUALLY KIND OF FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT SOL, SOMEBODY HAD BETTER GET HIS ASS IN THE MEDIUM ASAP.   
EB: HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE STILL?   
EB: I SWEAR TO GOD, IF THIS STUPID APOCAPLYSE I STARTED DOESN’T END YOU, I WILL PERSONALLY FIND YOU AND SHANK YOU MYSELF.   
EB: IT WOULD BE WORTH IT TO FINALLY SHUT YOU UP.   
GT: that’s sweet! but not really what i wanted to talk to you about.   
EB: IT IS NOT “SWEET.”   
EB: YOUR DEFINITION OF ROMANCE CONTINUES TO DISGUST ME.   
GT: seriously, we have way more important things to talk about here!   
GT: i mean, i’m not black for you anymore, it’s a whole lot redder now, since you keep wanting to bring it up.   
GT: we can put that out on the table where we both can see it.   
GT: <3   
EB: I’M NOT A FUCKING FAGGOT.   
GT: but i think that talking you out of this dumb plan is way more important than trying to fill my quadrants right now! we’ll have a lot of time for that later. {B)   
EB: I’M GOING TO PRETEND I NEVER READ THAT LAST SENTENCE, BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF SHIT ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW, AND INFORMING YOU OF HOW FUCKING WRONG YOU WOULD TAKE THE COMBINED EFFORTS OF SEVERAL MULTI-BILLION DOLLAR ENTERPRISES.    
EB: AS FOR THE REST OF THAT, I’D WALK DOWN TO JUVIE AND FUCKING TURN MYSELF IN BEFORE I EVER TOOK ANY OF YOUR ADVICE.    
EB: THAT IS, IF JUVIE STILL FUCKING EXISTED AND HADN’T BEEN FLATTENED BY A METEOR.   
EB: THERE’S THE ONE GOOD THING THAT CAME OUT OF THIS GAME.   
EB: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE PLAN, ANYWAY?    
GT: you’ll find out eventually! we had that conversation a while ago from my perspective. {B)   
EB: YOUR BULLSHIT TIME TRAVEL PRETENDY TROLL FUNTIMES IS, AS ALWAYS, BULLSHIT, AND SO IS THAT STUPID EMOTICON.   
EB: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE?    
EB: WHY DO I EVEN FUCKING BOTHER ASKING ANYMORE, YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU’VE ALREADY TOLD ME.   
GT: um, this is the first time you’ve asked, karon.   
GT: the { is my totally sweet set of horns, and the B is my glasses! duh!    
GT: anyway! stop trying to distract me!   
GT: i know you don’t trust me right now, but in the future, we’re totally buddies!    
GT: i care about you a lot.    
EB: CHOKE ON COCK AND DIE.   
EB: EVERY TIME I BLOCK YOU, I THINK THAT AT LEAST IT’S OVER, AT LEAST THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY ANYBODY CAN EVER BE SO REPULSIVE AGAIN.   
EB: NEVER HAVE I HATED BEING PROVED WRONG SO MUCH.    
EB: AND I’VE BEEN PROVEN WRONG A LOT. I’M PRETTY WELL INURED TO IT.   
EB: YET SOMEHOW I DARE TO DREAM THAT THERE WILL COME A TIME WHEN YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.   
GT: does this mean you won’t do it? {B)   
EB: WELL I DON’T KNOW, YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SAYS HE’S A TIME TRAVELLING FAIRY, YOU TELL ME.   
EB: WHAT’S MY FUTURE LOOK LIKE?    
GT: {B(   
GT: i told you, karon, i don’t travel through time. i can just see all of your timeline!   
EB: IS THAT SO? THEN SIT BACK AND FUCKING WATCH.   
EB: FUCK YOU FOR SAYING MY PLAN’S NO GOOD. I KNOW WHAT I’M DOING.   
GT: karon, noooo! you’re going to fuck everything up!

  
\-- epizooticBlight [EB] has blocked gregariousTyranny [GT]! --

Days in the future, but not many....


End file.
